The present invention relates to a station for insects, particularly to an insect station that may be used for baiting, trapping, and/or monitoring insects, and specifically to such an insect station that incorporates a disposable cup.
The pitfall trap is a favorite trap in Hollywood. For example, in the classic Walt Disney® movie “Swiss Family Robinson” a pitfall trap captures a lion, houses the lion, and then captures pirates with the lion still in the bottom of the trap. In a television series, brothers pry the cover off a sewer pipe, stretch sheeting over the opening, and then promptly forget about the trap, into which one brother instead of the babysitter later blunders.
Exactly like the human pitfall trap, the insect pitfall trap captures insects that blunder into the trap. The conventional insect pitfall trap is used outside about a house or building. The insect pitfall trap is set in the dirt or turf. The pitfall trap may be a large, plastic cup or a one or five gallon plastic bucket. Holes may be punched in the bottom of the trap to permit drainage. Covers may be placed over the trap. An inner cup may be placed inside the outer cup, with the inner cup only be taken out of the ground to be emptied of trapped pests, water and debris.